There is considerable concern about identifying the potential risks for individuals who work in occupational settings requiring frequent exposure to chemicals which may have mutagenic or carcinogenic potential. While women of child-bearing age are frequently not permitted to work in these high risk settings, men are not so protected. The teratological effects f in utero exposure to toxic agents is fairly well studied but the potential mutagenic effects on the male have begun to be appreciated. We propose to examine the mutagenic effects of a number of chemicals whch are felt to present significant risks to man. Our approach is to utilize a rodent model to examine the spermatogenic transfer resulting from the treatment of the male parent with selected mutagens to the F1 progeny. Our studies include the examination of behavioral development in the progeny, cytogenetic studies for chromosomal abnormalities and neuroanatomical and neurochemical examination of the brains of the progeny. In addition, we will examine mid-gestation embryos in order to determine pre- and post- implantation mortality and embryonic chromosomal characteristics. We plan to breed a portion of the F1 progeny and determine if evidence of behavioral teratogenesis, cytogenetic anomalies or neurochemical alterations exist in the F2 generation as a result of mutagen exposure.